


Roses have never been more beautiful

by Merc_made_by_flowers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Avengers Family, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Drinking, Flirty Wade Wilson, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Underage - Freeform, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, businessman wade wilson, protective!wade, spideypool-freeform, wade is still a merc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merc_made_by_flowers/pseuds/Merc_made_by_flowers
Summary: Peter Parker-Stark is the son of the billionaire and genius Tony stark and of the america's idol Steve Rogers. He only got to met his aunt and uncle from his mother's side before they both died but left him a little flower shop. Peter wanted to keep their memory alive so he works there when he have time.Years after that,wade wilson,businessman and well known like the merc with the mouth stops to buy some flowers for his meeting when he sees the boy and have an interest. What's gonna happen when the meeting wade gonna attend is peter's father? What gonna happen when wade have to be more on stark tower?_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Or when wade love flowers and peter have a flower shop :)





	1. Peter's childhood

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction YAHHH!  
> I really hope you enjoy,so sorry for my english,not my language <3

Tony Stark was very surprised when an old woman,wearing black clothes and having tears on her eyes,knocked his door a rainy day of December while holding into her arms a tiny little baby,claiming that it was his own. If he wasn't that shocked and didn't respected her,he would have probably laugh at her face.

"M-Mary wasn't supposed to tell you anything about him...S-She never wanted to be a burden to you or anything but after giving birth she g-got sick and-and..." she sniffed while trying way to hard to keep her tears for coming down. Of course Tony knew how this sentence finish. The poor woman died.

"I-I can't...I don't...I-I..." Tony thought about it for a little bit. It COULD be possible even if he hated that idea. It wasn't because of the kid,it seems quiet and actualy very cute but Tony can't be a father. No,he couldn't! He wasn't good enough. He wasn't capable of taking care of a child,not mention a little baby. The woman placed the baby,only 2 moths old,on Tony's arms and looked at him

"Of course you can have test DNA with him. I will help you as much i can but i am too old to rise a baby. Peter needs you,you are the only one he have in this world to take care of him." She explained and gave him a bag with baby stuffs along with a phone number before walking away in the same time Tony was freeze. 

"Jarvis,call Bruce and tell him it's emergency!" He called before walking to the lab while Peter opened his eyes and looked at Tony

"What I am gonna do with you little guy" he sighed little Peter giggled at him happily before nuzzling closer at Tony's chest and closing his eyes to eventually fall asleep again.Now he was sure,this boy is too adorable to be his own. He sighed again as Bruce walked inside.

****

In the end,the test came out positive as the woman,May,said. Tony was actually freaking out,holding peter on his arms and now knowing for sure that he is his son.Whatever he thought,was all wrong. So many thoughts come and pass. Giving him away wasn't an option,the boy didn't have any other relative that could take care of him and the idea of his own son growing up in a family that may hate him or is not giving him all the love he deserves made Tony wanna throw out. At the end,he decided to take are of his son,his peter the normal way,the hard way...no nanny or anything like that but only Jarvis to giving him tips and sometimes the help of the other avengers and of May and Ben. 

Until Peter's second birthday's Tony strongly knew and believed that Peter was the best thing that came into his life,completely changing it but in a good way. Before Peter,he had drinking problems,didn't eat much,didn't sleep enough and exchaust himself but after Peter,he learned how to take care of himself as well

Tony spend more time with Peter than he did at his lab or meetings and all. He decided to make Pepper the one that should worry about those things now. He was making plans and getting hopes about his son. He teach him how to walk,how to talk and how to make silly faces.Helping him built his first robot and also help him write his first maths. Peter took all his genius from him and all the cuteness from his mother. It was actually a great combination. Tony feeling prouder and prouder for his son per day. It was like Peter took all the problems and stress away and fill it with love and happiness.

And after long time,Tony felt actually happy

****

At Peter's 7th birthday,unfortunately,his favorite uncle and aunt died in a car accident. 

It's a day that peter was never gonna forget,when his father told him and pulling him into a big hug while Peter was crying hard until he fell asleep into Tony's arms. He never get to go to their funeral since his dad was very worried about him and didn't want to hurt Peter more than he already was. A day later or something like that,Tony told him about the flower shop his aunt and uncle left for him and asked him what he wanted to do. Of course peter gave a sad smile and insisted at working there the weekends. The man couldn't really make himself to say 'Np' to his little boy that he was already so sad.So he just nodded.

Since that day,every weekend,Tony and his boyfriend steve,were taking peter there and helped him to take care of the plants and the flowers. It was actually pretty nice since they spend time all together and have fun. 

"Daddy,Daddy!" One day,Peter yelled and run to Tony while crying 

"What's it Pete? What's wrong little one?" Of course Tony asked and picked him up before Peter showed him his little cut from the roses.

Tony wipped the blood and kissed it better while Peter had a frown. He placed a hansaplast on his little cut and stroke his hair while Peter looked up at him 

"I hate Roses daddy!" He complained and Tony couldn't help but let out a soft chuckled at how adorable his son was being. He kneeled in front of peter and smiled

"Aw come on baby,I know you love the flowers and especially roses" he said softly and looked at his son's eyes full with love

"But they are mean to me daddy! I don't love them anymore!" he insisted

"Hmm,let me tell you a little secret...roses are the most beautiful flowers but because of that,people always cutting them and so they died...so the little roses decided that they must fight back so they won't hurt them anymore. Maybe the roses thought that you were gonna cut them Petey and they get scared...try again but more careful" he smiled and helped his son to take care of the roses this time.

Since that day,Peter's favorite flowers were the roses.


	2. The first meet

Years passed since Tony found out that Peter was his son and Peter now was about to start his last year at high school. He was excited since he was ready to finish school and apply to colleges and now was working every day for some hours at his family's flower shop. After so many years of practice,he was expert at flowers...he knew how to take good care of them,he knew flowers language and generally he knew everything that has to do with flowers. 

It was a normal Monday and peter was taking care of his favorites flowers,the roses. Eddie,the man he worked with him,was on a job so he was alone at the shop when a man walked in. The man was tall,much taller than Peter...not that Peter was very tall but you know what he means. A compination of blond and brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

Peter blushed as the man looked at him and smiled. Peter felt his heart beating faster on his chest while he walked closer to the man to see if there's something he could help him with. He didn't know why his own body betrayed him like that,he was straight! Or at least...that what he thought. Of course the Parker luck didn't help at all since he accidentally slipped at some waters that they were on the floor and the man catch him only moments before hitting the floor.

"Hey there baby boy! Well,that was a **'WELCOME TO OUR SHOP!'** for sure" He chuckled and teased Peter while helping him standing again "You really should be more carefull" he softly said and Peter wanted to disappear from the earth right away,his legs trembling and his heart beating loudly against his chest.

"I-I slipped,I am very sorry sir! I-I didn't want to-to fell on you" Peter immediately explained as he was still red as a tomato and the man nodded his head while still chuckling.

"Well,It's okay,I don't mind...It was actually pleasure that you fell on my arms" he continue teasing while Peter get even redder like it was possible and cough

"Thanks for catching me sir" He gave the man a smile before looking around 

"So,you are looking for something specific? It's for someone special or for some special occasion or something like that?" he asked to help the man buy the flowers that are better for any occasion The man laughed a bit and then walked around as he was looking at the flowers

"Well,I am not in relationship so it's not romantic flowers like you know,roses and that...It's for a meeting I have to do with a very special client and I want to 'Impress' him a bit,ya know kid" he murmured as he touched some of the flowers Peter nodded and after thinking about it,he proposed to the man to buy some violets,they were beautiful that period of the year and was one of the boy's favorite flowers too (After roses of course) 

"Those are beautiful flowers...ummm...Peter?" the stranger read his name at his shirt and gave peter a cheeky smile.

"Oh yes,thanks sir,they are one of my favorites!" he answered and smiled back as he looked back at the roses ''But my favorite flowers are the Roses" he said and giggled at the memory of his father and his own self years ago while taking care of the roses a bit after May and Ben's death.

"I think no rose is redder and more beautiful than you are" the man snorted before taking the flowers on his arms,let some million dollars on the desk along with his cart and walked out of the shop while Peter was freeze,looking at the him after the compliment the man just told him that actually made him blush even more. 

He walked at the desk and took gently the card at his hand _**'DEADPOOL-WADE WINSTON WILSON ENTERPRISES'** _he read and below that it was a phone number. That was a hella WEIRD day The man took the flowers,left some million of dollars and left while Peter was looking down at the dollars the man gave him only for some flowers. That was a very VERY weird day. 

**** 

WADE'S POV 

Wade walked at the flowers shop,wanting to buy some flowers to give to Tony Stark since they were about to make a deal and work together. The shop,even if it was tiny, it was adorable and beautiful...Magical if you could say! Wade was fascinated by all those colorful flowers and loved them so much. He was so lost on his thought and all this magical view that almost didn't saw the boy that fell on him. Fortunately,Wade get to catch him before he reach the floor.

"Hey there Baby boy! Well,that was a **'WELCOME TO OUR SHOP!'** for sure" He chuckled and teased Peter while helping him standing again "You really should be more carefull" he softly added while he get to look at him more now. 

Wow,the boy was for sure gorgeous...he was sorter from him,with brown eyes and brown hair and chubby face. He was _ **adorkable!** _

"I-I slipped,I am very sorry sir! I-I didn't want to-to fell on you" the boy explained and wade chuckled while nodding his hair. The whole 'I am sorry' thing making the boy even more adorable He must finishing high school probably or even going on college.

"Well,It's okay,I don't mind...It was actually pleasure that you fell on my arms" Wade teased again while watched the boy getting even better get even redder like it was possible.

"Thanks for catching me sir" He ignored at Wade's comment but he was smile now and OH BOY he had beautiful smile! "So,you are looking for something specific? It's for someone special or for some special occasion or something like that?" he asked Wade and wade couldn't help but laugh at that. The kid really thought that he had a relationship! ADORABLE

"Well,I am not in relationship so it's not romantic flowers like you know,roses and that...It's for a meeting I have to do with a very special client and I want to 'Impress' him a bit,ya know kid" The older man murmured as he touched some of the flowers. 

The boy nodded and after a bit,he showed at Wade some purple and blue flowers. He must to admit that they were beautiful.

"Those are beautiful flowers...ummm...Peter?" Wade said as he get eventually to read at peter's shirt and now knew the boy's name...That's a WIN-WIN 

"Oh yes,thanks sir,they are one of my favorites!" Peter answered and smiled back as he looked back at the roses ''But my favorite flowers are the Roses" he said and giggled while Wade decided that **his smile was one of the most cute things he had ever seen.**

"I think ** _no rose_** is _**redder and more beautiful**_ than **_you are_** " Wade snorted before taking the flowers on his arms,let some million dollars on the desk along with his cart and walked out of the shop while letting Peter freeze back to the shop. 

He had to leave since he was already late but he was gonna return to the shop later for sure,now he knew the boy's name as well, ** _Peter._**


	3. Mr and Mr Stark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates but i have to study for school and i am trying to also write another fanfic also so I REALLY LOVE ALL THE SUPPORT YOU ALL GIVE ME AND I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR BEING HERE ONCE AGAIN! <3 <3 <3 You can follow my intagram fan account about Marvel, @Marvels.fault

Wade walked into this terribly big building,well known as Stak tower and looked at his clock again.

_**HOLY SHIT**_ he was _**SO**_ fucked! He was **_late 40 whole minutes_** and Stark himself wasn't well known for his patience. The first thing he noticed as he walked at the big office was Steve Freaking Rogers,well known as captain america **~~and Wade's own hero as a child~~**. 

The man fight at _World War II_ and after an accident,he was trapped into the ice and came out many years after the accident to be for once again America's hero and Idol. He doesn't even know why he was so surpised by the appearness of Rogers there since it wasn't a secret that Tony and Steve were married for many years now.

"The _**Hell**_ Wilson!? You are late! Are you sure you care to make bussiness here? Cause _ **it doesn't really show!**_ " Tony literally yelled at him while steve walked by his side.

"Tony,honey, **language** please...And calm down, **we talked about it** " Steve murmured at his ear calmy and softly and immediatly tony's anger fell. Huh,that's why the man was there the whole time ah? Wade thought before sighing 

"I am very sorry to be late Stark,I stopped to buy some flowers for you and your _ **lovely husband** _and i carried away" he apologies and hand steve the flowers.

The blond nodded before the mechanic could even answer at this "That very nice of you mister Wilson"

"Oh please, **it's Wade** ,Mr Wilson was my dad" Wade teasingly said while Tony cleared his throat as he _**growled**_ in _ **pure possessiveness and jealously** _

"Okay,Okay enough talking with _**my husband**_...Time to talk about bussiness or you can walk back home Wilson" the shorter man groaned and went by Steve's side.

"Hm,good by me! I read your terms on the contract so here's my rules! I am gonna run by your labs every once in a while and look myself how the work is going...also I need **to meet up with your gorgeous husband-** "

**"WILSON!"**

**" MR WADE!"**

"- **And** you to discuss about the problems and what we need to do to fix them,to discuss generally about our companies and things like those" The taller man said and finally,he and tony shake hands and was about to sign the papers when someone opened the doors wide and run inside in excitement

**"DAD!DAD,POPS! YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED AT SCHOOL TODAY AND THEN YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED AFTER SCHOOL! OH I ALSO NEED TO-"** Wade and Peter both freeze when the glared at each other 

**"Dad?! Pop?!?"** Wade asked with a bit freaked out face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bit little but I want to built suspense for the next chapter when Peter and Wade will realize that the world is...veryyyy small ;)


	4. And Peter Parker Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love all your comments guys and all the hits give me more confident to keep writing...I know I am not the best writer over here but I try my best and this is the first fanfic I wrote ever! So I am very thankful guys and have a nice week <3 <3 
> 
> Leave comments guys,I love your comments!

Peter was still shocked by what happened. **_What the freakity freak happened today, it was just crazy_**. He let out a sigh and decided to try and forget about it and get himself together so he could continue his day normally. He took care of some of his beautiful flowers while waited until Eddie came to cover him and thought about how nice it would have been to go and _visit_ his parents at _their work_ for a bit since he also needed their signature for the school trip his class was going to have at Friday.

  
He waved at Eddie before walking down the streets of New York with headphones on his ears and his favorite song calming him down from that damn stressful day. Soon enough Peter arrived at ** _Stark tower_ **and with a small smile at his face he walked inside,greeting everyone on the tower since there was no person inside that tower that didn't know **_Tony Stark's son_**.

  
The boy walked inside his Fathers' office without listening the secretary telling him his parents had a meeting because of the headphones he was wearing in his ear and all the excitement he had for the day at school and then at the shop. Of course he wasn't gonna say to his dads that he met a guy that flirt with him... _ **he didn't need**_ to get the sex talk and the whole over protective situation _**from his pops**_ or _**his dad searching** _the whole New York _**to find and kill that guy.**_

  
_**"DAD! DAD,POPS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED AT SCHOOL TODAY AND THEN YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED AFTER SCHOOL! OH I ALSO NEED TO-"** _

Peter's excitement went away immediately when he saw Wade Winston Wilson standing there next to his parents and-and THOSE WERE THE FLOWERS HE CHOOSE FOR HIM!

  
**_"Dad?! Pop?!?"_** Wade asked with a bit freaked out face before Steve walked closer to the small and nerdy boy with his hands open to give him a hug

  
"Yeah,t-that's my-I mean, ** _our son Peter_** " Tony murmured and rubbed his eyes as he groaned in frustration. ** _'I swear that boy never knocks the door, for god's sake'_** Tony thought.

"Pete,sweetie, ** _what have we say about walking here without knocking or asking Emma if I am with people?_** " he crossed his arms and looked at his young son with his parenting look on.

  
" _I'm sorry Dad,I was just excited to talk to you about today and-and about the school trip I have next Friday and **I am sowwy Dadddd**_ " the younger knowing well both his dad and pops made _**his best puppy eyes**_ before looking at both of them,making himself looking _ **even younger**_.

' ** _WHAT A BRAT...CUTE BUT BRAT_** ' Wade thought inside his head.

  
"It's okay Petey, _ **you can come whenever you want**_ sweetheart...don't forget Tony that he can also help in here more that the labs! That way he can learn the job in first hand" The soldier glared at Tony and then let Peter go from his arms.

  
Wade couldn't help but just stare at them.

**_He had flirt with Peter Parker Stark. Like the son of the billionaire Tony Stark. The Mechanic,billionaire Tony Stark. ~~The one that could rule the world~~ ,the one that already rule the world._ **

  
"Sign the Papers Wilson so I can lead you downstairs and give you your personal ID card for the tower and _get this meeting over already_ " Stark said kinda annoyed and walked closer to his son.

  
"I can do it Dad! _ **I can lead Mr Wilson downstairs and give him his ID card** _so you can rest a bit with pops! I can help with that!" Peter smiled at him and told his fathers' while wade had just signed the papers and before Tony could answer,the older man speak.

  
"Of course Petey! I am sure you can help us like that! You will show Mr Wilson how to use his ID a card and give him a tour at the Stark tower since you are the expert about giving tours at our home" he smiled at his beloved son and _ **kissed his cheek winning a dark blush at Peter's chubby cheeks.**_

  
"D-Dad!! _**That's embarrassing!** **N-Not in front of others!**_ " the boy groaned and looked embarrassed and wade couldn't keep his giggles at the sigh of the embarrassed boy he won his heart _(Oh well and Wade junior down there)_

  
"This way **Mr Wilson** " Peter said and walked outside his parents office with wade following him.

  
"Are you sure he is ready to help to things like that here Stevie?" Tony asked softly his husband and walked closer to him with a worried face "He is still **_my little innocent pure boy_** "

  
"Tonyyy,he is gonna be fine baby, ** _he is not 5_** anymore" Steve chuckled and cuddled next to him,both waiting for their next meeting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh things gonna get spicy at the next chapter...maybe peter gonna earn a small kiss...or maybe not ;) You can comment how you want this story you want to continue <3


	5. Important! Not an update yet! Coming soon

ATTENTION!!!!

OKAY SO I NEED YOU TO HELP ME! I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHARTERS AND I WANT YOUR OPINION ABOUT SOME CHAPTERS THAT WILL HAVE PETER AND WADE TEXTING TO EACH OTHER... WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING LIKE THAT? PLEASE COMMENT!

 

LOVE,AUTHOR!❤️


	6. What about a date date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,things heating up at Peter and Wade's relationship ;) LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE <3

"Sooooo,you are the son of Tony Stark ah? **Wow...** " Wade murmured while they were walking downstairs and Peter was giving him a tour after he gave him his ID

  
"Yeah,I...I Am" he answered back with a small voice since **he was afraid** that wade gonna find it very weird or something.

  
**Most of people that they knew the truth about Tony and Peter's relationship mostly avoid him or they were afraid of him cause they knew that Tony could kill them in a moment and not going even to jail** but instead wade stopped and looked at him with **_sparkle eyes._**

  
"Now that i know your **full name properly** and I Also **met the parents** ,what about a little date? **_You and me?_** " the older man smirked as he popped the question.

  
Peter was a bit shocked...he didn't expect it at all as he looked up at wade's eyes with no hesitation and smiled.

  
"Well...you mean not-not like date date but like date to get to know cause we work together-I mean,you work with my dads to my future to be company and-and **_you know what i meant!_** " Peter mumbled and Wade instantly chuckled, ** _making Peter wanna kiss this pretty mouth._**

  
"Well...whatever makes you feel more comfortable Petey Pie, ** _I am open to everything!_** " he grinned.

  
Peter immediately blushed and looked away to hide it as wade thought about ** _how adorable this boy was and if he could ever even find someone that cute or even close to be that cute._**

  
"So,what about tonight at  _nine o'clock_? We can go and watch this awesome _**horror movie**_ at the theater and then ** _crab some milkshake and fries_** " Wade proposed and crossed his arms while waiting for Peter's answer.

  
After a bit, ** _Peter nodded happily._**

  
"Okay,I will come pick you! _ **I know where you live! N-Not in the creepy way of course! Fuck that indeed sounds very creepy!**_" Wade told to himself as the younger was laughing to Wade's small breakdown.

  
"It's okay wade! **_See you at nine_** " he gave a shy smile that melt wade's poor heart while hesitate before giving wade **_a small kiss at the cheek and run upstairs happy and very red._**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_** Peter Benjamin Parker Stark was freaking out. ** _

It was eight and he still couldn't find anything to wear.It was crazy since he had so many clothes but he couldn't find the best one to wear. 

" _ **OH FUCK,DAMN IT**_ " he shouted,knowing that **both of his parents wasn't there.**

The door knocked and THANKS GOD,Peter's adopted brother was there. Peter grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

" _ **WOW PETE! Wish pops never hear you like that**_ " he laughed at his own words but soon peter stopped him.

"Harls! Stop playing around! Please help me! I-I don't know what to wear and I have a date in an hour or so!" **he panicked** and looked Harley with wide eyes before Harley patted his shoulder.

"Hey hey **_lil bro_** ,calm down! I can help you of course!" he smiled to his brother while digging the closet to find something for peter to wear.

After a bit,Harley handed Peter a pair of tight black jeans,a red shirt with the ' _ **I AM SMART AND ALSO HAVE AN ASS SO I AM SMARTASS**_ ' printed on it and some fancy Vans.

"Here you go **dumb** " he chuckled before smirking wide "Well, **who's the lucky one?** " he asked but as soon as Peter opened his mouth,the door bell ring.

Harley looked at him and grinned " **Go get your date Pete...you tell me later** " he said while Peter walked downstairs with a ** _Big blush covering his face._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW IT WAS? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE,LOVE READING THEM AND ALSO YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT <3 LOVE YOU GUYSS


End file.
